El rojo, el color de la salvación
by power999danthesparta
Summary: Takashi se encuentra completamente solo, traicionado, sin amigos, sin padres y sin ambiciones. Entonces llega alguien que junto con el recorrerán un camino lleno de sangre y diversión. alguien que guarda secretos y lo llevara a lo mas alto del nuevo mundo. Takashixharem


-jajaja ¿pensaste que alguna vez ellas te quisieron?- patada en el estomago

-eres solo una escoria- patada en la espalda

-un maldito perdedor- se podía ver como un joven castaño se encontraba siendo cruel mente golpeada en ese asqueroso callejón por una pandilla de maleantes que era comandada por un peli-gris que en algún momento fuese su mejor amigo.

-Rei te odia maldito- muy bien sabia eso el castaño, la dejo cuando fue un momento pesado para ella, pero diablos ella nunca había consultado con el simplemente se alejó.

-Busujima- sempai se asquea con solo verte- y eso también lo sabía después de que Rei se alejara de poco a poco del, se encontró con Saeko todavía se acordaba de ese encuentro que por momentos lo hizo en realidad feliz.

Por qué siempre tenía que acabar así, porque cada que quería a alguien este lo lastimaba, con esos pensamientos vio que entre aquellos maleantes que lo rodeaban y le daban patadas rápidas para no intervenir con el labor del peli-gris se encontraban tres de sus amigos, el ya mencionado peli-gris cuyo nombre era Hisashi, se suponía que era su mejor amigo pero termino seduciendo a el amor de su vida como es la ironía, en ese momento sus padres habían muerto y necesitaba apoyo, no podía darlo pero aun así quiso hacerlo por el bien de Rei sin en cambio esta fue embelesada por el joven Hisashi dejándolo solo y aun lado, también se encontraba Kohta ese regordete malagradecido, siempre sufriendo abusos hasta que yo llegue y lo saque de ese cruel mundo en donde estaba, y por ultimo mi antigua amiga Saya esa peli-rosa engreída, lo raro es que ella no me hacía nada solo me veía con indiferencia aun así me dolía mucho.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que una de las patadas me dio en la cabeza aturdiéndome y regresándome a la realidad.

-ya dejen a esta basura muchachos- dijo Hisashi saliendo del callejón seguido por todo los malditos.

Con esfuerzo me logro poner de rodillas viendo en un charco mi reflejo, en realidad daba asco, recupere un poco el aire y espere que mi aturdimiento de esa última patada se pasara. Por fin ya de pie me dirijo al parque ya es de noche y la gente ya es muy escasa, porque me siento en los columpios.

Me sumerjo de nuevo en mis pensamientos cómo es posible que yo que les di todo mi apoyo y mi ser a aquellos que quería me traicionaran, con mis 18 años me encontraba completamente solo, sin ningún familiar cerca, sin ningún amigo al cual recurrir.

Las gotas comienzan a caer sobre de mí y los truenos comienzan a sonar, me paro del columpio y me dirijo al centro del parque tirándome en el piso observando el cielo negro que es solo alumbrado por aquellos destellos tan hermosos, en este instante lo único que pienso es cuan feliz me sentiría si uno de esos rayos impactara contra mí.

Pasando ya algo de tiempo ahí la lluvia se aligera y cierro los ojos sintiendo el frio calar mis huesos, un frio tan sublime que me lleva a sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos.

De un momento a otro la lluvia deja de caer sobre mi cara, abro los ojos y me sorprendo al ver algo tan bello.

Una joven de ojos verde-agua, hermoso y detallado cuerpo jugando muy bien con esa cara tan fina y detallada que harían enloquecer a cualquiera, y por ultimo ese hermoso pelo rojo- escarlata tan brillante y hermoso que pareciese como si estuviera hermanando luz propia, una hermosa y reluciente luz roja.

-¿te encuentras bien?- enserio esa pregunta me hace, a un tipo que esta tirado en medio de la lluvia llorando. Aunque admito su cara de preocupación me hace no querer responderle de un modo grosero.

-¿enserio le preguntas eso a un tipo que esta tirado en medio de la lluvia llorando?- aun así le respondí de ese modo. No estoy de humor

Ella como respuesta simplemente me sonríe de un modo tan cálido que me siento incomoda, y hasta este momento me doy cuenta que me encuentra cubriendo mi cuerpo con un paraguas rojo mientras ella se moja.

Rápidamente me pongo de pie y ella regresa la sombrilla a ella.

-considero algo muy fuera de lugar el querer cubrir a alguien que ya se encuentra hecho una sopa- digo mientras buscando en mis bolsos encontrando mi celular genial estaba inutilizado. Sin más lo dejo caer y encaro a la joven pelirroja.

-¿cómo te llamas?- me pregunta

-Takashi, Takashi Komuro- No se por qué pero termine diciéndole mi nombre.

-un gusto Komuro-san- dice sonriéndome ahora con una sonrisa algo seductora – mi nombre es Rias, Rias Gremory-


End file.
